Pokemon Academy Life
by Shade-Maelstrom
Summary: Nick {A different version} goes to this academy with Red, Serena, his cousin Hilbert, Hilda and all of the other faces you see in this Visual Novel. What will happen when Nick begins to fall for certain characters (RATED M FOR FUTURE M RATED CONTENT) Lets see how Nick can cope at this academy.
1. Welcome to Kobukan

**[Quick disclaimer, Gotei High School is on Hiatus if you didn't notice, I am going through some tough times and updating that would bring me down so I for now I am writing a fic about Pokemon Academy Life where my OC [Another variation of Nick] joins Red, Leaf, May, Brendan, Hilbert, Hilda and all the other characters within the visual novel, I am making this both of their stories as they grow through the years and any relationships]**

Buzz! I wake up to my phone ringing so as I looked at the caller ID and it was my friend Red, well more like pen pals, in our schools before coming here we were placed on a website and all of us were assigned a partner who would serve as our main pen pal and I was assigned Red, recently we started calling each other, the first time he called, he was telling me that he would be coming to the same academy as me, since I was coming from Kalos and I'm heading to Kobukan Academy in you can guess it the Kobukan region, I answered the phone and all of a sudden I hear him shouting "ARE YOU ON YOUR WAY, I'M WAITING AT THE KOBUKAN AIRPORT" my friend shouted as he sufficiently woke me up from my air slumber "I'm about to land" I said as the plane was descending on to the runway of the large airport as I wait for the light to signify we can disembark the plane.

Once I was off the plane and awaiting my luggage to arrive from the machine, I grabbed my bags as they arrived and I heard a voice I knew all too well, "Nick!" Red shouted as he saw me with my luggage when I was going to rummage through my backpack and retrieve two clips, each having enough room for three shrunk pokeballs, one of the clips was full, but I guess Red didn't see as he dragged me and my luggage off to the bus stop where we were waiting with some other students in the prestigious academy, all about to join the school, and then I heard a voice I didn't think I would hear until I was at the school "Nick!" a blonde haired girl with a pink hat as I waved and picked up my purple hat which fell off as we arrived at the stop "Serena!" I replied as she arrived next to me, Serena was my friend who I met through my Unovan cousin who visited me the day I met Serena, "You two know each other?" Red asked "Red, this is Serena she is my best friend from the Kalos region" I explained to my pen pal who Serena knew all about since I was one of the few who used the website which we had to sign up for with the school. The bus arrived five minutes later and I bee lined it to the back where I sat between my two friends as we all talked about our plans for the academy are, it seems Serena noticed my three pokemon on my belt and she smirked. The bus stopped at the train station to pick up a few people who took the train to the region so the people from Hoenn and Unova mainly, the people boarded the bus and only two people came up to the back and they were two people I knew all too well "Hello Hilbert, Hilda" I said as they took the two seats next to Serena, Hilda waved "Hey cus" Hilbert said as he also noticed my pokemon and smiled as he nodded saying he has his as well.

When we finally arrived, Red decided that he would room with someone he meets in the cafe whilst Hilbert and I decided to room and Serena roomed with Hilda since those two were inseparable when they were with each other, Hilbert and I went to our room and since we were finally alone we decided to talk like we usually do "So who did you bring Nick" Hilbert said as we settled down on our beds "Umbreon, Jolteon and Eevee" I said giving him a look to see who he brought "Just my Samurott" he said as we began to unpack our stuff before orientation "You notice the Pikachu in Red's bag?" we both asked as we laughed at the questions we both asked but we composed ourselves when we left to join the rest of the students for orientation, we met up with Red and his room mate along with Serena and Hilda. The event started with an ear shattering noise and I was the only one unaffected since I have taken many supersonic attacks from a Zubat trying to evolve my Eevee into Umbreon and another million getting Espeon, the group of my friends plus Red's roomie and my cousin just stared at me with a puzzled look "Trying to evolve Eevees and Zubats are in the caves" I said as I just rubbed my ears passing the sound off like nothing, the orientation just consisted of how the school runs and the only one really taking notice was Red who must've not received any information booklets like the rest of us, he was shocked by what the president said about only taking two type electives and I already decided on Ice type and Fire type, Hilbert is taking Ice and Steel so at least I'll be with someone I know for my ice type electives.

After the orientation, Hilbert and I went to our dorm room "You guys coming?" he asked, Red and Brendan decided not to but we had Serena and Hilda come with us, as well as Brendan's friend May because she started to get along with the two girls and her roommate was busy at the moment, when we arrived in our dorm we all chose our own electives, Hilda going for Steel and Poison, May going for Fire and Fighting and Serena going for Fire and Dark "So I have Fire with May and Serena, then Ice with Hilbert" I say under my breath feeling relieved that I knew people in my classes and in Gym we would all be together, we decided to socialize a bit whilst waiting for curfew, "So extracurricular activities?" Serena said asking us all because we all received a booklet describing what they are "Battle Team!" three of us exclaimed loudly, those three were me, Hilbert and Hilda, we looked at each other and smiled, "Why?" May asked and Hilbert's face lit up "Ever since Nick started visiting Unova every summer, we began battling and we all got adept at it" Hilbert explained "And it is also how Nick gained his fighting style because of a birthday prank gone wrong" Hilda added as I laughed and threw a pokeball and my Eevee came out "I train pokemon who evolve by stone and special conditions, because Hilda threw a thunder stone at an Eevee and it evolved into my Jolteon" I explained as I returned Eevee and sent out that very Jolteon, he got on my lap since we have been training together forever, "Well I want to be a coordinator" May said as she done a pose, it made sense for her to want to do this. We all turned to Serena who nodded in May's direction to say she is going to be a coordinator. I got a pill out for my Jolteon because he needs his vitamins, I returned him and we all told home stories, many of which I was involved in because my cousin, Hilda and Serena being in my past.

After the others left Hilbert and I went to bed, I can't wait for the first day of lessons tomorrow.


	2. First Day

I woke up to an out of character Hilbert jumping on my bed holding my uniform "You must be excited" I say pushing him off my bed so he falls off and I grab my uniform and begin changing my clothes, when I'm changed I hear a knocking at the window and it is none other than Hilda, I open the window and let her in as Hilbert is styling his hair for his first day "You are both out of character, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!" I shouted as I backed away jokingly "We're just excited" they said in unison and I check my phone "You woke me up this early guys, it's 6 AM" I said grabbing my hat, once we are all ready 100% we go to the cafeteria for breakfast so we don't have to wait in the long lines, once you've been in Unova and saw their lines in their large cities, you'd want to be there early, trust me. We arrived and got a light breakfast and it looked like a few people also decided to do the same as us, including May and her roommate Leaf who I've met a couple times here and there "Hey guys" Hilda said as she now begins treating the two like Serena, Red and I haven't seen each other since orientation yesterday but we would see each other soon hopefully.

Just as I finished my thought Red appeared with Brendan with their food and joined us "So you guys bring any Pokemon?" Brendan asked as Hilda, Hilbert and I put our pokeballs on the table "And we know about your Pikachu Red" Hilda said as he was shocked "We know when we see a pokemon" May added fist bumping Hilda and finally Serena arrived placing a single pokeball on the table, I knew who that was, everyone saw my face change as I saw the pokeball and Serena just threw out a Sylveon "You have a Sylveon!" Everyone stated apart from me "Actually Nick raised it for me" Serena said as I nodded "I have one two" I said as we all finished eating breakfast, Red took off suddenly when Hilbert said about the homeroom board, we all followed in a more civilized fashion after Sylveon went back to its ball to rest, when we arrived we see that Leaf also dipped out quickly and is with Red and some other person who bares slight resemblance to Oak, he must be Blue then, grandson to professor Oak. We approached the board and we saw that Hilbert, May, Leaf, Red, Blue and me on the list for Oak, we enter the class, Hilbert bee lines it for the front of the room, I give them a look showing I'm sorry and I move up to the front and sit with Hilbert, the others are at the back, also I may or may not have pulled a prank on Red with the help of Serena, she used Sylveon to steal his hat and I have it up front, I smirk to Hilbert showing him the hat and he smiles briefly then he goes straight back to serious, a few seconds later "WHERE IS MY HAT!" Red shouts as he scans the room and locks eyes with me, he walks up to me but talks to Hilbert "Give me my hat Hilbert" he said "Don't have it" my cousin replied with a snarky voice as I produced the hat from my bag and watched his death glare fall onto me as I throw the hat down to Leaf who was making gestures for me to throw it to her.

Red finally got his hat back when Oak arrived, he stopped and talked to Red and the others for a little bit, probably about May's father's research since he is a professor here as well, he passes us at the front and takes notice of a single one of my three pokeballs "May I see that pokemon?" he said as I retrieved my pokeball and threw out my Jolteon who immediately jumped onto my desk "He seems to like you a lot, you must care for your pokemon and he also looks very strong" Oak said once he was finished evaluating my Jolteon I held up his pokeball and Jolteon returned as Oak laid eyes on Hilbert "You two show promise" is all he says before he begins class with roll call, two girls arrive late but are warned if they are late again, we were told how hard it is to graduate here and how hard it is to be able to battle the elite four but Hilbert and I could make it and beat the elite four and the champions of our respective regions. When the bell rang it was time for our first elective, Ice type and I went along with Hilbert to my lesson, honestly it was just a cold room and nothing much happened, then we went on to Gym where we sat with everyone, this was interesting because the leader of the battle team shown up and told us how hard it is to join the battle team.

When it finally came to lunch, we had to push two tables together to fit all of us at one table, I sat with Serena and May since we would be together in our next elective and we talked about what fire types we own are, May owns no fire types but a Makuhita which is why she chose the fighting type but she told us she adores the Torchick evolutionary line, Serena owns a Charmander she got from our old school which is where I got my Vulpix which is now a Ninetails like my Flareon, "Since you have so many pokemon, why didn't you bring them all?" Red asked who was clearly listening in "Well you can only carry six pokemon and I want to catch others, whilst I'm here I hope I get a Ralts because I was told they are hard to train and I want to push myself I said as my Eevee pokeball fell off my belt and Eevee came out and started evolving, "Yes, finally!" I shout as my Eevee stands there as the group wonder what it will turn into, "Espey" the newly evolved Espeon says as I pick up her Pokeball and return her "Now I have every evolution Eevee has" I say slotting the ball back in my belt and continuing lunch, we learnt that Red doesn't know what he wants to do yet for his club activity.

I wonder how the rest of the day will unfold.


	3. Battle Time

When the bell for lunch to end rang, I walked off with my best friend and one of my new friends to the Fire type elective we study together, we all sat with each other and waited for everyone to arrive "I can't wait to bring Ninetails here" I said as all students were chatting "I love the way their tails are" Serena said as we were remembering when I got Vulpix, then Ninetails **_Flashback_** _"Nick look a Vulpix" Serena said as I looked over to it, it was off coloured it looked yellow I approached it and threw out of my Scyther and ordered it to use false swipe, I threw an ultra ball at it and on my first pokeball it was caught, when I picked up the ball and called it out "Serena get over here!" I shout to her as she comes over "IT'S SHINY!" we shouted in unison as all of the students catching pokemon looked at us with a look of complete and utter shock laying on their faces as I shown it to them all and the very next day someone threw a fire stone at it giving me my beautiful Ninetails_ _ **Flashback end**_ "Earth to Nick and Serena" I hear May say as we noticed the teacher walks past us, his name is Blaine and all he done was tell us about what he done before being a teacher before the bell rang. When we were outside of the classroom, Serena and I hugged before I went off to homeroom with May "Did I tell you that my Ninetails is shiny" I said as she had the face the people had when I caught the Vulpix on our field trip "Does your cousin and Hilda know!" May said "Know what" Hilda and Hilbert said as they came up behind us "Nothing" I say whistling and then May got a mischievous grin and waited for Red and Leaf to appear "NICK HAS A SHINY NINETAILS!" she shouted to our group of friends, "WHAT" all but Hilbert exclaimed, I saw Hilbert's face and ran to class and sat at the front, Hilbert was next to me but he was still plotting and I was scared, "Nick" Oak said as he was giving us all a pokemon, Red and the others already got their pokemon and they were talking, I grabbed the ball closest to me and Hilbert grabbed another pokeball, I sent out my pokemon and I was happy "Yes Ralts" I thought and Hilbert got a Tepig "What you get Nick!" May shouted up to me as I walked over and shown them my Ralts and Hilbert shown his Tepig.

When the bell rang "Wanna join us Nick?" Leaf asked as I looked at Hilbert "I need to have a word with him, Red will give you his number" Hilbert said dragging me off to the gym, the gym was packed but he pulled me towards a battle field "One on one, no Jolteon" Hilbert said as he sent out his Samurott "Espeon!" I shout as she arrives on the battle field and I see what moves she has "Shadow ball!" I shout as a powerful shadow ball hits his Samurott "Razor Shell" Hilbert shouts back "Use Psychic to stop it" I shout and the Psychic stops Samurott in its tracks, not before Samurott threw a Razor Shell at my Espeon "Now use Toxic" I command as the Samurott takes a powerful Toxic attack head on as it breaks free from the Psychic that kept it at bay, Hilbert looked at me and we both commanded our pokemon to use one final attack at each other Hydro Cannon and Psybeam both knocking each others pokemon out, both of us panting because of the battle we had, little did we know we had a crowd watching our battle, including Lance of the Battle team who began to walk towards us "Good battle you two" Lance said as he looked at our pokemon as they walked over to us two, I sprayed Hilbert's pokemon with an antidote to cure the poison my Espeon inflicted on him "Thank you Lance" we both said returning our pokemon to their balls "You two should try out for the tag battling side of the Battle Team" he said as he backed away "Don't hide your shiny pokemon from me again!" Hilbert shouted as we both laughed and went back to our dorm room.

When we got to our dorm I got a call from Serena "Yo S" I say as I answer "Hey, you going to the battle team exhibition later?" she asked I asked Hilbert "Ya, we'll be there, see ya S" I say as we hung up and got changed out of our uniforms and into our usual clothes, Hilbert and I got a buzz on our phones which meant one thing "Our pokemon are at the school's PCs" we said as two staff members used a master key to open our dorm and gave us our own personal PCs to change our pokemon but my Ralts was locked in my party, I deposited all of my pokemon and replaced them with Scyther, Ninetails and Gengar, I also have a Scizor but Scyther is used to capture pokemon with its False Swipe, I went to place the balls on my belt but I had to grab Jolteon back, he was my little sparky buddy so I returned Scyther and Gengar because I only want three pokemon on me, we left and met up with the others and went to the Battle Team's area, the battles were incredible, but when Lance came over and scolded Red about his ways of raising his Pikachu he told everyone about mine and Hilbert's battle and out of the blue he asked us to battle two members of the team and we were allowed to confer about our pokemon after the two sent out their pokemon, the pokemon we were up against were a Blazikin and a Swampert, a formidable team up, I talked with Hilbert and we decided on Ninetails and Leavanny began to battle "FLAMETHROWER" me and the Blazikin trainer said as the flames met each other but this was a distraction for Hilbert "Leaf Blade" Hilbert shouted as Leavanny took out the Swampert in one move then I decided it's time to beat the Blazikin "Use Flare Blitz" I said as I nodded to Hilbert "Leaf Tornado on Ninetails" he stated as the audience was shocked, once the two attacks made contact with each other and the Blazikin there was a puff of smoke and...


	4. Comfortation

And... We beat the Blazikin with both of our pokemon still standing, after getting appraised by Lance we all left the building, Hilda pulled me off to the side "Nick can you raise my Vulpix?" She asked out of character "Sure, but why you're doing a great job yourself" I said as we walked towards the park since we had 3 hours before curfew, "I want to prove a certain purple haired Sinnoh bitch that pokemon you raise are great" she said as I tensed up after sending out my Ninetails to tutor Hilda's Vulpix, "Paul, do you know why he said that?" I asked and she shook her head "He battled me for the shiny Vulpix and when I beat him with my Umbreon he hated me and said I raised my pokemon to be battle machines, then the next day he threw a fire stone at my Vulpix to force it to evolve" I said with venom in my mouth "Nick it'll be alright" Hilda said placing her hand on me to cheer me up, and it kinda did "I'm the one having to pep talk you usually" I say to her jokingly as I saw a head of purple hair aiming a fire stone at Vulpix, when he released it I looked at Ninetails "Flamethrower on the fire stone" I shouted to Ninetails as she knocked the fire stone away from Vulpix using a powerful Flamethrower on the stone "PAUL" I shouted as he ran away and I picked the stone up, two and a half hours later I withdrew Ninetails and received Vulpix's pokeball off of Hilda, we hugged to say our goodbyes and walked off to our respective dorm rooms.

When I arrived in my dorm room I saw Serena talking with Hilbert in there "Ahem" I say to make my presence known and as soon as Serena turned around "WE SAW YOU HUG HILDA" she shouted as Hilbert giggled and I just sat down saying nothing "Serena you should get going, its almost time for curfew" I say as she takes a look at the time and sprints towards her dorm she shared with Hilda, Hilbert knew to leave me alone because he knew the whole Paul thing and what he also done to Vaporeon when he saw my Eevee training, I decided to go to sleep early because it was the only place I could really be happy to end the day off. Whilst asleep my mind ran two different thoughts and I didn't know why they were there, one thought was of me being with Serena, but she is like a sister to me and the other was being with Hilda, she was my friend but ever since earlier I can't keep my mind off of her after she comforted me, I just couldn't sleep so once I knew Hilbert was asleep, I turned his phone off and messaged our group chat which had us two, Serena and Hilda in it.

 **Kalonva**

 **Stonez (Me):** Anyone awake, I can't sleep  
 **Poisonous Touch (Hilda):** I'm up  
 **Flarez (Serena):** Yo  
 **Stonez:** Hilbert is asleep and I'm just too awake to be asleep  
 **Poisonous Touch:** Make Gengar use Hypnosis on you ;P  
 **Flarez:** We're in the same boat lol  
 **Stonez:** Thanks for earlier Hilda  
 **Flarez:** OMG WHAT DID YOU TWO DO  
 **Poisonous Touch:** Paul happened  
 **Flarez:** Ah  
 **Stonez set Hill Billy's Nickname to Snorlax used Snore  
** **Flarez:** Ha lol  
 **Poisonous Touch:** Wow Nick... that is funny  
 **Stonez:** So, how do we all feel about Red, I know he is my friend but he is a bit hopeless  
 **Flarez:** We both agree  
 **Poisonous Touch:** Maybe Hilbert can help him  
 **Stonez:** Ya that could happen

Our conversation went on for an hour before we all passed out on a group call, I woke up to the girls doing their hair at 6 AM and Hilbert was still like a Snorlax "Hey you two" I said so they would check their phones "OMFG we forgot to hang up" Hilda says as we all hang up and get ready for the school day, I leave Hilbert a note saying I'm in the canteen or at Homeroom and go to get breakfast, when I arrive I see Hilda and Serena sitting down with three cups of coffee and three trays of food "Thanks guys" I said as I joined them "No problem Nick" Serena says as we all eat breakfast, when we finished eating a sleepy Hilbert joins us at the table "Morning" he says with no food just two cups of coffee "And who changed my name to Snorlax used Snore" he said showing us his phone "You were snoring and I was awake" I said as he shrugged "Yes I will tutor Red, he is lacking in the skill department" Hilbert said as he drank one coffee, when he finished the other coffee we started to head up to the school.

I wonder what is in store for me today.


	5. Poison Stonez

I sat up with Hilbert in Homeroom again as we all just socialized whilst waiting for Oak to arrive and do our first lesson, today we learnt that every Monday and Friday we will get quizzed to see if we've learnt anything, he then gave us a question that would usually appear in the quiz "What Pokemon is known as the Wood Gecko Pokemon?" Oak asked and the first hand up belonged to Red, Oak pointed at him "Treeko" he said as Oak congratulated Red getting the answer right "I thought he was useless" I whispered to Hilbert "Same" he whispered back and we continued lesson, Ice type elective we learnt about how to evolve certain Ice type pokemon, mainly Glaceon, which believe me, when I went on holiday to where one of the stones were, I barely enjoyed my time so I could obtain a Glaceon of my own, but Gym was another story.

When we arrived at Gym and changed into our uniforms, we were instructed to bring our pokeballs with us for some reason, Alder who was taking our lesson today, he just said that we were sparing/training pokemon this lesson, I was about to go and battle Hilbert more when Hilda pulled me aside "We're working on Vulpix" she said as I passed her Vulpix's ball "Ok" I said as we went outside to have our training in the beautiful weather, we sent out Ninetails and Vulpix and got them to start training again whilst we sat on the benches and watched them "You feeling better about the Paul thing Nick?" Hilda asked as I saw a Charmander and a Tepig fly out of the building whilst battling each other "Yeah, I am" I said as Hilbert came out and retrieved the two pokemon "Don't get Red mad" he warned us as he went back inside then we laughed "Thank you for helping me" I said as she smiled and we hugged and Serena came out with May to work on their Fennekin and Torchic a bit in the sunlight which is good for Fire types "Are we interrupting something" they say as we quickly break our hug and glare at the two girls who came by, "We take that as a yes, keep your hands to yourself Hilda" May said as Hilda blushed and turned her attention to the sleeping Vulpix in Ninetails' tails, the blue fur of Ninetails shimmering in the sunlight but in the moon she is truly beautiful, Hilda and I have a double Gym session today if we want to go instead of our second elective, everyone else have to go that was in our friend group, we only can get a double Gym session if we were the best in our respective schools and we are well, going to be battling after we finish, Hilbert would be tied with Hilda if his grades were better "So you taking the second Gym today" I ask her as she nods and rests her head on my shoulder "Tired?" I asked as she yawned in approval and started to drift off, Hilbert came out to look for his Tepig which Red used Charmander to throw out of the room "Hilbert, its in my Ninetails' tails" I said as the Vulpix woke up and Ninetails stood up and Tepig fell out of them, "Cute" he said as he brought Tepig back indoors as I noticed that Hilda is asleep, she woke up as soon as the bell went though, we returned our pokemon and headed to lunch, the two of us told Alder that we would be coming back for our second Gym lesson instead of our electives every Tuesday after lunch so Hilda and I stayed in our gym clothes.

When we arrived at the table and sit down all I hear is "I SHIP IT!" coming from Serena, May, Red, Brendan and surprisingly Hilbert, Hilda blushed and I flipped them off as I ate what was on my plate and tried to avoid any talk about me and Hilda "Guys I got a picture of Hilda asleep on Nick" Hilbert said as he sent everyone (including us) the picture of me and Hilda on the bench with her head on my shoulder, I looked to her and she was blushing "I'm so sorry I didn't notice Nick" she said embarrassed and everyone including me laughed at her actions, she pouted and punched me in the back of the head "What was that for" I said "You know" she said then stated blushing after looking at her phone "No Serena!" she shouted as she was reduced to a whimpering mess on a chair "Don't worry about them Hilda" I said comforting her like she did for me about Paul. After lunch we parted ways and headed back to the Gym where the more academical students were training their pokemon, Hilda and I returned to our spot on the bench and Ninetails got to work training Vulpix again "I think that Vulpix is ready to evolve sooner than I thought" I said to Hilda, she gave me a puzzled look "Well Ninetails is a good teacher and by the look on her face she doesn't have much more to teach your little boy" I said as she understood "Ninetails, when he is ready use flamethrower and aim it in the sky" I said to the blue fox pokemon and continued talking with Hilda, we then got a message from our group chat.

 **Kalonva**

 **Snorlax used Snore set his nickname to HatHair  
HatHair: **That is better XD  
 **Stonez:** Aren't you supposed to be in lesson?  
 **Flarez &HatHair:** Ya, don't care tho  
 **Poisonous Touch:** Ok, just don't come crying to us when you fail  
 **Stonez:** Brb  
 **Stonez has gone to get stoned  
Flarez:** I can't help but laugh when that message pops up  
 **Poisonous Touch:** He's evolving my Vulpix  
 **HatHair:** Ok  
 **Stonez may or may not be stoned  
Stonez: **Back  
 **Flarez:** Now do it Hilda  
 **Poisonous Touch:** Fine  
 **Poisonous Touch dragged Stonez off  
HatHair&Flarez:** FINALLY!

"What do you want Hilda?" I asked since she told me to go offline at the same time as her "Nick, I've got a question, will you go out with m..." she was asking but she was cut off my me kissing her "That answer your question?" I asked smiling as she blushed madly "Yes, it does" she said as she got back on to the chat.

 **Poisonous Touch set her nickname to Poison Stonez  
Stonez set his nick name to Poisonous Stone  
Flarez: **OMG!  
 **HatHair:** So it was a no?  
 **Poisonous Stone:** Haha, shut up  
 **Poison Stonez:** Thanks Serena


	6. Garden

**[Just if y'all didn't know, I'm going off the plot a bit here but I will try stick to what I know about the game so far]**

At the end of Gym class, Hilda and I changed, kissed then parted ways to go to Homeroom, on the way I saw Hilbert and joined him on the way to class, he looks at me with a mischievous grin "Tell anyone and you won't be using pokemon for a month" I threatened as we entered the classroom, "Thing is, Serena told May, May told Leaf, Leaf told Red and Red told Brendan" Hilbert said with a grin as I looked to the back of the room and the group of my friends who was just making clapping movements as I just looked to the front and waited for Oak to begin the lecture. The lecture today was on pokemon breeding and how to raise an egg, "Now class, you have another assignment, on top of the pokemon I gave you, I will also be giving you an egg to raise but unlike your pokemon that you must raise, this can be taken out of your party after hatching" Oak said as we all went up to collect an egg, each egg patterned to look like the pokemon it will hatch into looked like it will be Nidoran Male, I actually wanted to own a Nidoking because of their sheer power, "So how do you know what it will hatch into?" Red asks as we all face palm "Red, that will hatch a Lapras, you can tell because the egg is patterned like the pokemon that will hatch from it" Leaf explained, whilst everyone else was talking I whispered in Hilbert's ear "Leaf and Red would make a good couple" is what I said "Yeah" he replied "So would you and Serena" I whispered with a smirk as he punched me "So what you getting Nick?" I was asked by everyone who had shared what they are getting "Nidoran Male" I said as I shown the egg and when I put it back in the case I held out a moon stone to show I planed on using it, before the bell rang Oak got our attention again "I believe I didn't say this but whoever received the Lapras egg will come to my lab and receive a special prize" Oak said as our group looked to Red.

When the bell rang, I walked out of homeroom with the group and when I was outside I saw a running Hilda and she was coming straight for... "Ouch" I said as she tackled me to the floor with Serena close behind me "Hello" she said as she smiled down at me and helped me up, I rubbed my head because of my sore "What egg did you get?" we asked at the same time "Nidoran Male" I said smiling to her "Nidoran Female" she said mimicking my smile "CUTE" the whole group (minus Hilbert) said as Hilda gave them all a death glare then a playful smile as we hugged, "Go to Oak's lab Red" Leaf told Red as she remembered what Oak said, Red took a minute to realize he was being talked to so Leaf dragged him off to Oaks lab "So what you guys want to do?" May asked us all as Brendan joined us, we looked at the maps that we were all given to see where to go "How 'bout the garden?" Serena asked as we all nodded and headed off to the garden, Hilda and I holding hands and the others ahead of us. When we got at the garden May and Brendan split off from Serena, Hilbert, Hilda and I to explore by ourselves "It is so beautiful here" Serena said as she looked at Hilbert then quickly looked away "She likes him" Hilda whispered in my ear as I giggled "I said Hilbert and Serena would make a good couple" I replied in a whisper as we sat down on a bench and looked around, the scent was as beautiful as the flowers planted in the garden, but Hilda was more beautiful, I rested my head on her shoulder and began to fall asleep on her.

I was woken up a couple hours later when Red arrived "Charmander Flamethrower" I heard as the fire pokemon released a powerful Flamethrower attack which I just managed to dodge "Jolteon, Thunder" I said as I sent out the Electric type and he released a Thunder attack on to the Charmander, knocking it out quickly, "HAHAHAHAHA" Leaf said popping out from behind Red as he recalled his Charmander and I recalled Jolteon "What do you want Red" I said as I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the light levels "Oak said that my future Lapras is most likely a shiny pokemon and he told me to give this to you" he said passing me an envelope with a Sycamore tree stamp on it, must be my mother, "A shiny, wow" Hilda said pulling me in for a hug as I opened the letter, there was a note and a large sum of money, I read the note aloud "Dear Nick, your pokemon that were in care with Professor Sycamore have been sent to us at home, these are the pokemon you trained for contest battling and contests in general, also the money is from your first Milotic's grand contest win by the hands of your sister who borrowed it, love Mum, Dad and Jem" I finished as I was happy "Well done Milotic" I said under my breath as I counted the money "I need to put this in my room" I said as I pulled Hilda up from the bench and kissed her goodnight and went off to my dorm room where I found Hilbert laying on his bed, I just grabbed my wallet and put as much as I could into it and put the rest in my drawer.


End file.
